


Unexpected

by Steadfxst



Series: Taste [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Flirting, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Neither of them can seem to keep the upper hand for very long.





	Unexpected

“Do we have a problem?” Flynn asks.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wyatt asks.

Flynn’s brows shoot up.

“Someone’s a little sensitive today, hmmm?”

“Just…don’t talk to me.”

Flynn’s fingers twitch in a hard-fought reflex to punch him in the mouth. But living quarters were cramped, and he was still on probation with Christopher, so he bites his tongue and goes to his room. He really needed to invest in a punching bag.

* * *

 

It’s past midnight, but Flynn can’t sleep. He wanders into the kitchen area and grabs a bowl and spoon. He pours himself a bowl of chocolate Rice Krispies and pours in the rest of the milk. He puts the empty carton back in the fridge. Groceries weren’t his responsibility anyway.

He sits in the dark and munches in relative silence—not much to listen to beyond the promise “snap, crackle, pop!”—when he hears footsteps. He tenses, hand going to where his shoulder holster usually was. Which was actually ridiculous because he was wearing sweatpants and nothing else, and also no one here was trying to kill him anymore.

Wyatt turns on the light, revealing his presence.

“Jesus!” he shouts.

Flynn pauses mid-bite, amusedly watching Wyatt clutch a hand to his chest.

“Why is the light off?”

Flynn shrugs.

“Hungry?” Flynn asks.

“Just wanted some water.”

Wyatt grabs a glass and fills in in the sink. He drinks it down greedily, and some spills out of his mouth in his haste. Flynn watches the water sluice down his chin and his neck before disappearing into his collar.

* * *

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Flynn insists as his blood oozes out between Wyatt's fingers.

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England. Hold still.”

Wyatt applies pressure, and Flynn hisses.

“Fuck.”

“Still think you’re fine?” he teases.

“If you’re the last face I see before I die...”

Wyatt smirks.

“Then what?” Wyatt asks.

“Then I’ll haunt you for the rest of your days.”

Wyatt laughs, probably in spite of himself. The bleeding from his shoulder isn’t as bad as it had been at first, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

“Well, you’ve certainly had a lot of practice already,” Wyatt says.

* * *

The both end up at the door to the bathroom at the same time, each holding a towel and shampoo.

“Well, this is awkward,” Flynn says.

“I’m going first,” Wyatt says.

Flynn will give him credit. The man has to have some brass balls to make a claim like that.

“And what makes you think that?”

Before Wyatt can respond, Jiya walks between them.

“You snooze, you lose!” she says from the other side of the door.

The shower starts.

“There won’t be any hot water for hours now,” Wyatt says.

“We could always shower together. Save water. Save the earth.”

Wyatt doesn’t say anything for a moment. He wasn’t considering…

“I think you’d like that too much,” Wyatt says before turning around and walking away.

He thinks about that for a second.

Maybe he would.

* * *

Wyatt tastes like cinnamon, Flynn discovers. It must be from his toothpaste. Flynn couldn’t stand such a strong flavor. He was a masochist in many respects, but spearmint was just fine for his mouth, thank you.

He knows what Wyatt tastes like because Wyatt is kissing him.

Flynn checks in with himself and decides he doesn’t hate it, though it’s rather strange and entirely unexpected. Wyatt pulls away first.

“And what, pray tell, was _that_ for?” Flynn asks.

“For saving her. For saving Lucy.”

“Ah, taking the ‘so thrilled that I could kiss you’ expression literally, I see.”

Wyatt blushes, and he tries to play it off.

“You’ve never done something impulsive during the heat of the moment?”

“Never something I’ve regretted later.

“Who says I regretted it?”

* * *

They fuck like they fight. There’s give and take, push and pull. Neither of them can seem to keep the upper hand for very long.

“If you’d just _let me_ —”

“ _Let you_?”

“Here, like—”

“ _Fuck_.”

“—that. See?”

Wyatt kisses him, and the cinnamon taste is back.

“Your mouth is like kissing a hot coal.”

“Are you saying I’m hot?” Wyatt asks.

“No, I’m saying you need to use a different toothpaste if you ever want to kiss me again.”

Wyatt kisses him hard. Because of course he does. Flynn flips him in retaliation, but Wyatt’s not complaining.

“Okay! Okay!” Wyatt laughs. “Lucy uses cinnamon too. I’ll get your boring old mint flavor.”

“Good,” Flynn says.

He was glad he’d never have to taste that awful flavor again especially since Wyatt was such a delightful morsel.


End file.
